My Little Black Angel
by Kawaii Seishin
Summary: Chihaya and Kagetsuya have  a little talk about their feelings, OneShot


Disclaimer: I live on Earth yet I don't own Earthians...isn't that sad? ;)

"Chihaya," I tenderly lay my hand on your shoulder. You've been starring at you reflection for hours. Your glossy wings take up the entire room, making it quite suffocating, but-

"Chihaya, are you okay?" I hear my voice is hoarse. You turn so achingly slow, your wings trailing behind you like black water. The dark circles under your eyes say it all.

"Kagetsuya, I'm fine," You smile your trade-mark smile, hoping to fool me. It fails.

"Chihaya," All I can say is your name. I step slowly towards you, having the strange suspicion that If I move too fast, you'll run away. I place my other hand on your shoulder, feeling you grow tense, then relax under my touch. I slide closer to you, hugging your body tightly, but not wanting to hurt you. Who in their right mind would want to hurt the person-or, angel in this case-that you love the most?

Your arms snake around my back, gripping my jacket and pulling me closer that what I had thought was possible. You lay your head on my shoulder, so I can't see your expression. Then, I feel warm droplets appear on my arm and realize that you're crying. Circumspectly, I pull you away to see your face.

Tears drip from your eyes and glide down your cheek as if it were glass. You swipe your hand across your face, cleaning it instantly, but only for a moment. More droplets cascade down your face, but I brush them away before you do.

"You don't want me," You mumble, titling your head away. I step back in shock.

"Why would you think that?" I ask, like a wounded animal.

"I'm..." You turn your whole body away from me, as if to shield me out. "I'm a..."

"What?" I ask, unsure of to step closer, or keep my distance.

You turn towards me, jerking your head and whipping your body so fast, you where just a blur. Your normally bright and cheery eyes were dark and full of sadness.

"I'M A FREAK! NOTHING BUT AN ACCIDENT, A MUTATION!" You're bawling by now, not even looking at me, or even anything.

"I WAS NEVER MENT TO HAPPEN-" I gently press my lips against your's, silencing you quickly and efficiently. You thrash around, trying to escape, but cease after only a few minuets.

After we break for air, you ask me, "Why did you do that?"

I smile and stoke your hair. Even though it's black, it's the softest hair I have ever felt.

"Too shut you up."

"Is that it?" You ask sarcastically, burning my heart. "Is that all?" You turn away to face the mirror again.

You can be so stupid sometimes. You don't want me to see you cry, so your turn towards a mirror.

"No, not even half of it," I sigh, again, gently laying my callused hand against your shoulder.

"Then why do you hate me?" You're voice is on the verge of tears. I step back...surprised you would say a thing like that.

"What?" I ask. "Why would I hate you?" You look at me with those big, puppy-dog eyes full of sadness.

"I would never, scratch that, could never hate you,"

'But...it hurts so much...when I see you with Aya...and when she kisses you...even if it's only on the cheek-"

My hand grasps your chin and I pull you closer until your lips are pressed against mine. You shove me back more, but I can feel it-the way your tongue explores my mouth and the amount of passion in our kiss-that you want it more than anything. My answers.

We break for air, then I see you, the real you. Not the cocky, mature man, but the the sympathetic, shy little boy I've grow to love. Your wings glisten in the moonlight, shinning like silver as well as your hair.

"I kissed you because I love you," I whisper in your ear. "Aya may like me, but I love you and you only. Nothing less,"

"No!" You shove me away, your eyes wide with sadness. "You can't love me! I'm...I'm different and-"

"Do you want me to kiss you that badly?" I smirk, already leaning closer.

You smile coyly. "Maybe," I hear you whisper. We both giggle nervously before I pull you in again, this time without you resisting.

My white wings engulf us both, like a holy shield, protecting us from the eyes of anyone who may see us. Your hands slide gracefully up my shirt clutching my flesh as if you would never want to let go.

I tug at you shirt, and you obey my wishes by sliding it off your shoulders...then your back...and then it hits the floor. We separate only for a second, but I catch a glimpse of your body in that moment.

Lust overcomes me and continue to loose my senses in you. Our tongues intertwine in a passionate dance. Very rarely, I loose control of myself and then regret it, but this time was different, as if you wanted this.

Moans of pleasure escape your mouth as my lips move further down your neck, planting a trail of soft butterfly kisses.

"Why?" You ask, then I suddenly stop, then look you in the eye.

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?" Your eyes are full of mystery and questions.

I carefully take your hand and place it against my heart.

"I love you because you're you, Chihaya."

You wrap your arms around me and kiss me on my chin, the highest place you can when I'm standing up straight.

"And I love you, Kagetsuya."

We teeter to the master bedroom, all the while I mumble, "My little black angel."


End file.
